game_helpfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars
Star Wars 'is one of the most famous movie/game franchises in modern times. List of Movies This is a list of the big Star Wars movies, in order of release. ''A New Hope Release Date: 1977 Star Wars: A New Hope was never supposed to be called "A New Hope". It was orginally just called "Star Wars". ''The Empire Strikes Back Release date: 1980 ''Return Of The Jedi'' Release date: 1983 ''Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' Release date: 1999 Coming out more than 15 years after the last installment, The Phantom Menace was regarded as one of the worst Star Wars movies to date. ''Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' Release date: 2002 Attack of the Clones was again received with much hate and disdain by the classic fans. However, AOTC spawned something called the "Star Wars Attack of the Clones Media Project", where numerous books, toys, games, and TV Shows set in the time period of the prequels were created. Book series like the Republic Commando series and Clone Wars TV shows were made out of the idea of the Clone Wars. ''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' Release date: 2005 Revenge of the Sith was the last move released in the Prequel Trilogy, and ended multiple storylines for the major principle characters. It also marked the official end for movies directly involved with George Lucas, the grandfather of Star Wars. It was arguably the best received out of the three, and spawned numerous books and games based off the movies' events-including Star Wars The Force Unleashed, Star Wars Order 66, and Star Wars Imperial Commando. ''Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' Release date: December, 2015 ''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' Release date: December 19th, 2016 Rogue One was received with mixed reviews-but mostly positive feedback. Like the usual, K-2SO, the repurposed Imperial Security droid, was crowd favorite. Legendary actor Forrest Whitaker made a cameo appearance as Sal Gurrera, Rebellion extremist leader and freedom fighter on mining-space rock ?. Earth Vader also made an appearance, and classic voice actor James Earl Jones returned to be his voice. ''Episode VIII: The Last Jedi'' Release date: 2017 Solo: A Star Wars Story Release date: 2018 Solo was received with mixed opinions. Those who loved classic Star Wars and classic Han Solo mainly complained that Aaron Aldrich-the man who portrayed “Young Han”-did not capture the sense of “Han Solo”. Others complained that L3-37, “Young Lando”’s droid co-pilot, was too political and a vehicle to insert social justice-politics into the movie. Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker Release date: 2019 List Of Games If games are in a series or go by a series or genre, they will be listed by that genre/series name. Battlefront series *Star Wars Battlefront *Star Wars Battlefront II *Star Wars Battlefront Renegade Squadron *Star Wars Battlefront Elite Squadron *Star Wars Battlefront (2015) *Star Wars Battlefront II (2017) Rebel Assault series *Star Wars Rebel Assault *Star Wars Rebel Assault II LEGO Star Wars series *Lego Star Wars: The Video Game *Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga *Lego Star Wars 3: The Clone Wars (Wii) *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens The Video Game *Lego Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga Jedi Knight series *Star Wars Dark Forces *Star Wars Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Outcast *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Stand-Alone Titles *Star Wars Republic Commando Racing Games *Star Wars Episode I Racer *Star Wars Racer Revenge *Star Wars Bombay Racing Mobile Games *Star Wars: Force Arena *Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes *Star Wars Commander *Star Wars Force Commander Mobile Platforms Other than iOS/Android/Google Phone *Star Wars Flight of the Falcon List of Books If books were written in a certain series (for example, “Movie Books” (explanation in category)), then they will be listed only in that series header. If books were stand-alone but are considered in the same genres, they will be listed in “Stand-Alone/-Genre-“. Stand-Alone: Horror ( *Star Wars Death Troopers *Star Wars Red Harvest (also in Old Republic genre, but mainly considered standalone) Movie Books *Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker *Star Wars: A New Hope *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Category:Star Wars Category:Hub Page-Series